Most Dangerous Foe
by Elf With Redbull
Summary: The Fellowship faces their most dangerous foe-Boredom-With a game of Truth or Dare. Just revised. No more grammatical or auto-correct fails!


Most Dangerous Foe

Summary: The Fellowship Faces Their Most Dangerous Foe-Boredom-With A Game of Truth or Dare

[Just had this wild idea out there...blaming it on MY insane case of boredom...that what if the fellowship was bored too...hmmm

Also I did proofread this, but knowing me,there problaly still some misspellings, grammatical errors and redundancy.

Also I'm so sorry if the rating isn't right, but I'm really bad at this stuff.]

* * *

The Fellowship was doing what they were doing on most days-walking-and getting rather bored in the process of doing it.

Pippin-being one of the most outspoken, if not THE most outspoken, member of the Fellowship-suddenly bust out and spoke his mind, "I just can't take this anymore! Somebody start talking, singing, yelling, burping-whatever! This silence is killing me and not to mention that I'm insanely bored AND stuck between the two most racist people I've ever met!" Pippin promptly blushed after he realized what he said.

"Burping?" Sam asked incredulously.

'I didn't really mean that last part' he thought/mumbled as the rest of the fellowship gave him this really weird look (except Legolas and Gimli, who were blushing in embarrassment and suddenly found their boots very interesting).

Suddenly Merry's face lit up as he had an idea, "Hey, let's play truth or dare!"

Th rest of the hobbits' faces brightened until they were grinning like idiots. Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli gave them all a look that said "we're in huge trouble (but at least we won't be bored)", Legolas obviously had no idea what they were talking about, and Gandalf's look obviously said "how the heck do I even know you".

There was a few seconds of silence as everyone answered at once with "Heck yeah!", "Got nothing better to do", "Huh?", and "Valar, why me?!"

"Let's do it!" chorused the hobbits.

"I'll go first," said Sam (bravely).

"Woah, wait, what are we doing?" inquired Legolas innocently.

"You've never played truth or dare before!?" the hobbits said with horrified and shocked expressions on their faces.

"Figures elf-boy," murmured Gimli and was met met with Legolas' 'Shut Up, Dwarf' look.

Merry launched into explaining; "Ok so what you do is you normally go around in a circle, but we're obviously not in a circle we're in a line, so we're just going freestyle and picking random. You asked either "Truth or Dare". If you pick truth, you must answer the embarrassing question with the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. If you pick dare, you get to do the embarrassing, strange, or just plain stupid dare. So. Let the tor-GAME begin Sam!"

"Ok, hmm..." 'who shall be the first victim' thought Sam. 'Well I like being a hobbit, not a frog, so Gandalf's out; I also would like to live until the morning, so Merry, Pip, and Frodos out; I guess I'll be nice to Mr. Legolas because he just was enlightened on the existence of this particular game; so-. That leaves Aragorn/Strider, Boromir, and Gimli.-Boromir it is. He seems the most gullible.' Wisely thought Sam as he selected his first victim. "So, Boromir-truth or dare?"

"Truth?" he replied hesitantly.

Sam clapped his hands and had an evil smile on his face, "Well, on a scale from 1 to 10 how hot did you think that Arwen was when you danced with her?"

"WHAT?!" Boromir squeaked and Aragorn gave both Sam and Boromir a look that clearly said 'you're dead'.

Everybody (except Gandalf) looked at Boromir expectantly. Boromir gulped and squeaked in a very high, feminine voice, "Eleven?!"

At that point everyone (except Gandalf-who couldn't are less- and Aragorn-who was sending EPIC death glares in Boromir and Sam's general direction-and of course Boromir himself-who was trying to make himself microscopic-) burst out laughing (and were having a rather hard time standing up, let alone walking).

When the laughter of the six died down and they could walk properly again, Boromir stated his unfortunate victim-"Pippin. This was your idea anyways-truth or dare?"

Pippin was looking rather uncomfortable, but boldly said, "A: It was Merry's idea and B: I pick truth."

Boromir was looking too happy at the current time and asked (rather redundantly), "Was that you who put that bucket of river water above my door and got me rather wet and freezing?"

Pippin coughed a couple times and made a sound that sounded like "yes". Boromir gives him that "you'll-never-live-to-see-morning" look.

Pippin looked around for another unfortunate member. His eyes settled on Aragorn. "Hey Strider; truth or dare?!"

"I'm man enough to go with a dare," he announced unwisely.

Pippin was practically jumping up and down with excitement-"PROPOSE TO GANDALF!"

Aragorn's jaw hit the ground. '*%#*\ €# *% $' [moving on now]. He paled visibly and walked up to Gandalf (who was walking up in front of the group). He got in front of Gandalf and turned around walking backwards. At first he succeeded at just opening and closing his mouth like an idiot then got down on one knee, picked up a random rock, held it in his hand like a ring, and asked, "Willyoumarryme?"

Gandalf gave him a disapproving (ok, that was an understatement) whacked him (harder than necessary) on the head-"Fool of ranger."

Aragorn jumped up and sprinted back to the group (who were in hysterics) and gave the lord of all glares to Pippin.

"Who's next?!" he asked/demanded (needless to say that all laughing promptly ceased and the group had gone a LOT paler).

"Frodo." he said circling his prey. "Truth or dare?"

Deciding that both outcomes could be equally bad, he managed a sigh/gulp and selected truth.

Aragorn was slightly disappointed, but as always, had an equally good back-up plan. "How many girls have you tounged?"

The answer was a barely audible "four". Everyone except Gandalf (who wanted to be as far away as possible from the "spawns of Morgoth") and Frodo (need I describe why), burst into another round of laughter.

"Legolas." the laughter stopped as the next victim was selected. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied with a strange look in his eyes.

Frodo smiled savagely, "Make out with Boromir for two solid minutes."

"Whaaa-" Legolas managed to squeak.

Boromir choked on the water that he was drinking and ended up spitting/spraying it all over Aragorn's face (and was rewarded with a rather hard kick I'm the shin). "OWW!" he yelled at Aragorn and he and Legolas began shuffle-walking towards each other.

Everyone else was watching them with (rather poorly) contained excitement. "You may begin." stated Pippin (amazingly) managing a serious voice.

[do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do...2 SOLID minutes later...]

Legolas and Boromir had just finished the dare.

"Man, that was DISGUSTING!" they stated in unison, glancing awkwardly at the rest of the Fellowship promptly wiping their mouths off on their tunic/shirt. Legolas gave Boromir a (sincere) apologetic glance.

* * *

In Lothlorien-

Galadriel runs away from her mirror with a hand over her mouth.

* * *

"Gimli, truth or dare?" Legolas asked quirking an eyebrow at the dwarf.

Not wanting to have to make out or propose overrode his desires to compete with the elf. "Truth," he reluctantly said (and surprisingly didn't receive any anti-dwarf comments).

"How many women have you slept with?"

Awkward cough, "Two."

[Moving on now...]

"Hmmm...Merry, truth or dare?" asked Gimli expectantly.

"Dare. I got this." Merry confidently stated.

"Deck the next person who isn't in the Fellowship that you see."

"Ok, maybe I don't have this one.." was the only response other than the "Big People" (minus Gandalf and Gimli) giving the eyebrow solute.

"So Sam truth or dare?" asked Merry savagely.

For the same reasons as Gimli (plus having to deck someone) Sam chose truth.

"How long are you going to wait after we get back to propose to Rosie?" Merry asked.

Sam blushed and said quietly, "An hour?"

* * *

1 Hour Later-

Glorfindel [who I am very well aware is not a wood-elf] jumped out of a tree and landed in front of the fellowship.

"Hey guys, you fro-" and that was all the further he got.

The End

* * *

[This is my first attempt at fanfiction and it is currently 0030 (12:30 a.m. for clarification) so I'm going to ask you:

Like it?  
Love it?  
Can't believe you read it?

Also I'm going to try and write more fics so that only means one thing: PM me or leave reviews for ideas! (Swear I'll get back to ya!)]


End file.
